


Baked Goods

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And one thicc fuckin' hyena, Anon Sure Did, Baking spunktacular, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human on Anthro, I know I would, Interspecies, Light Food Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wouldn't this technically classify as Food Porn?, frosting yeah, i mean frosting, thats it thats the joke, would you lick frosting off of a thick and fit hyena girl?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Hilda the Hyena wants Anon to try her newest recipe for a cream filled chocolate cake, and before everything is said and done, she ends up BEING a cream filled chocolate cake!
Kudos: 2





	Baked Goods

Anon and Owen were throwing down hard on their favorite brand versus brand fighting game, testing their digital metal against one another in a blur of combos, tech guards, reveals, and special attacks. It was a close match, each player being down to their last character, with Owen holding a slight advantage.

"Get rekt, human!" Usually acting as the facility's well mannered mechanical custodian, Owen shed that persona when in the private company of trusted friends. Especially when it came to competitive gaming. "Feel the awesome wrath of my unbridled fury!"

"Whatever, dude," was Anon's retort. The robot was pretty good, what with his millions of calculations per second computer powered brain and all, but Anon had years of well honed experience and muscle memory on his side! He was currently pinned in a corner, blocking a continuous assault from Owen's character, biding his time until the opportunity to counter presented itself. Anon was just about to launch his counteroffensive when he suddenly felt the familiar buzzing sensation of his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Ah, shit," he said, "I've got a call. Come on, Owen. Time out!"

"Hell no!" Owen took advantage of Anon's momentary distraction and doubled down on his attack. "No pausing! Only losing!" Sure enough, he weaved under Anon's defense with a low attack that set him up for a long combo. Owen's metal digits danced across his controller. Down, forward, light attack, heavy attack. The screen flashed as his character unleashed his ultimate attack.

 _"Hyper combo finish,"_ said the ingame narrator, _"Ko!"_

"Aw, get fucked," Anon exclaimed, "That was cheap as hell, dude."

Owen stood up and started pivoting his hips in a rather uncouth victory dance. "A win is a win, beyotch! And _I_ am the winner!"

"Whatever." Anon sighed. Now that the fight was over, he set his controller down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd missed the call, but at least he could see who it was from.

**One missed call: Hilda**

Oh, snap. What could she have been calling about? Anon swiped his screen open and pushed the reply with text button, all while his robotic rival continued to gyrate and sing about how much of a winner he was.

 _"Hey! Sorry I missed your call,"_ Anon typed, _"Couldn't get to my phone. What's up?"_

It didn't take long for her to reply. _"Got a surprise for you. Meet me in the kitchen. Hope you're hungry."_

Kind of cryptic, but ok. Anon put the phone back to his pocket and said to a still dancing Owen, "I'ma head out for now."

"I'm the win~ner. You're the los~er." Owen wasn't paying him _any_ attention.

Whatever. Anon rolled his eyes and headed out to see what Hilda was talking about.

It was a short walk from the lounge to the kitchen. Anon pushed open the double-hinged door leading into the cooking area and looked around. "Hey, Hilda, it's me. What's u.. whoa." Whoa, indeed. Anon turned the corner to find Hilda leaning over a counter. There was no denying the obvious truth. Hilda the Hyena was packing ass. That snug fitting bodysuit she always wore did absolutely nothing to hide the curvaceous shape of her exceptionally round posterior. "That's a lot of cake.."

"Thanks, Hilda replied, looking back with a smile. "I made it myself."  
  


"I bet you did," Anon replied, mesmerized by the way Hilda's outfit flexed around her body as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"It's one of my mom's old recipes," Hilda explained. It was only when she turned around that Anon noticed she was carrying a large, multi-layered cake on a big silver platter. She lifted it up and turned around to set it on the island counter in the middle of the cooking area. "It's pretty good, but it's not what I called you for. But you _are_ just in time to get some!"

"To.. get some?" Anon certainly wouldn't have minded getting some. Is _that_ why she called him down here?

"Yeah," Hilda replied, "While it's nice and hot."

"N-nice and hot?" Anon's eye did a little twitch. So did his dick.

"Exactly!" Hilda walked closer to Anon and nudged his ribs with her elbow. "What do you say, Anon? You want a taste?"

"Yes." Anon didn't even have to think about that answer.

Hilda gave him a coy smile. "I knew you would! I can always count on you to come get a piece. I don't want to say you're insatiable, but you've got one hell of an appetite."

"I.. uh.. yeah.." Good lord. Right here, in the kitchen? Ok, sure. Why not?

Hilda ran her finger across Anon's chest and said, "Just give me a second to get ready, k?"

"Y-yeah." Anon was just like wow. This was really going to happen.

Hilda turned, still smiling, and walked over to a nearby over. She opened it up and bent over, her outfit creaking as it stretched over the roundness of her body. Anon couldn't help it anymore. He walked up right behind her and started to reach for her ass when she turned around and help up a little tray with something light brown and kind of spongy looking on it.

"Whoa, Anon." She was a little surprised to see him right behind her with his hands out like that. "Slow down, dude. I just need to add the finishing touches, then you can try some!"

Anon blinked and slowly withdrew his hands. "I.. wait.. what?"

"The cake, dummy." Hilda held up the little confection on the plate in her hands. "What did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing." Anon suddenly felt somewhat ashamed of his lurid thoughts, and of the bulge in his pants they had caused. "So, uh.. cake, eh? Like, an actual cake. Not a metaphor or anything. Of course I knew that."

Hilda gave the human a raised eyebrow as she carried the tray over to the island, setting it down by the larger cake she had moved earlier. "Metaphor? Metaphor for what?"

"It.. I thought.. no, nevermind." Anon averted his gaze and scratched the back of his noggin sheepishly.

"O..k.." Hilda studied the human's static behavior for a moment before returning her attention to the task at hand. "It won't be long now. All I have left to do is cream it."

"C-cream it?" Anon's dick giggled at the euphemism. He swatted at it to shut it up, immediately realizing the folly of slapping one's self in the crotch, and also wondering how a dick could giggle on the first place.

"Yes indeed," Hilda replied cheerfully. "I told you, it's a new recipe. A cream filled chocolate pound cake. I've been dying to try it!"

Anon wouldn't have minded pounding some cream into her chocolate cake.. No, bad Anon. Stop. Hilda's a good girl. She doesn't mean anything by it. She's genuinely talking about baked goods, not making a bunch of innuendos. Jeez, Anon, get your brain ok not the gutter.

"I think creaming it is my favorite part," Hilda went on to explain, innocently oblivious to the imagery dancing around Anon's mine. She produced a floppy plastic bag that funneled down to a tapered metal end. "Yeah, I just love getting a nice, thick load of cream in there," 

Anon watched her take the the metal tip and stick it into the end of the little chocolate lump on the counter before gently kneading squeezing the plastic bag, injecting copious amounts of its thick, pale contents into the pastry until it was so full that the viscous fluid started to run out onto the counter. The imagery was _not_ doing his overactive imagination any favors..

"Bovarian's my favorite," Hilda said, too focused on what she was doing to notice the worrisome frown on Anon's face behind her. "What about you?"

Anon nodded dumbly, barely listening. "Uh-huh."

"Almost done, aaaand.. oops!" Hilda squeezed the bag of filling a little _too_ hard, causing some of its sugary contents to splatter on her cheek. "Haha, wow. Look at me! I made a mess, whoops." She set the injector down and wiped her face with a finger, collecting all the spilled cream on the tip of her digit before sticking it in her mouth and sucking it clean, complete with an indulgent moan. "Oooh man, that's good stuff. Whew! So, how about it, Anon, you want a taste?" Hilda picked up the plate and turned around, intending to offer it to the human, only to balk when she saw him standing there with sweat pouring from his forehead. "Hey, uh.. you ok, bud? You look a little, uh.."

"F-fine," Anon replied. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave his head a wipe before repeating, "I-I'm fine. It just got a little, uh.. hot on here. T-that's all."

"Guess I didn't notice," Hilda said with a chuckle, "You know what they say! If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen, right?"

"R-right.."

"Alright, well, here you go!" Hilda held the tray up. "Oh, wait.." She pulled the little cakelette back, then killed a drawer open, rummaging around until she found a fork before handing the plate back to him. "There we go!"

Yo, earth to Anon! "T-thanks." Anon reached out and took the plate in one hand, utensil in the other. He cut into the confection with the flat side of the fork, then speared the severed piece and brought it to his mouth. It was.. absolutely amazing!

Anon's eyes lit up the moment the cake touched his tongue. The cake had the perfect consistency of being just the right amount of soft and firm, and subtle sweetness of the chocolate complimented the tart tanginess of the cream filling in ways that set off every taste bud in Anon's. It was so delicious that it brought a year to his eyes.

Hilda watched with held breath as he savored that first bite for what seemed like an eternity. "Is it good? Do you like it? Did it come out ok?"

"Oh my god, it's sooo good," Anon replied, already filling his mouth with another larger piece of the cake. "This is really, mmf.. wow.. oh my god.. this is the best thing I've ever eaten, like.. ever!"

Hilda's big, blue puppy dog eyes practically sparkled at the compliment. "Gosh, do you really think so," she asked, her tail wagging back and forth to express her elation. "I'm so glad you like it, Anon! I was worried I used too much cocoa powder in the batter, and then I was scared I might've left it in the oven too long, and.. and.. you really like it?"

As impolite as it might be to talk with one's mouth full, Anon couldn't help continuing to praise her culinary abilities while shoveling more cake into his face. "This is the bestest, most goodest thing I've ever eaten!"

"I'm so glad you like it," he said, smiling jubilantly. She stood there and watched Anon work his way through the entire cake one bite at a time, which actually didn't take all that long at all. A few short minutes later, and Anon was setting an empty plate down on the counter.

"Oh, man," he said, wiping the few specks of cake that had stuck to his mouth off, "That was.. that was really good, Hilda. I mean it."

Hilda responded to the compliment by biting her lip and making a sort of low pitched squealing noise. "Get out of here," she finally said, giving Anon a playful shove (that was just a little harder than she actually meant for it to be..), "Do you _really_ think it was good? You're not messin' with me, are you?"

"Hell no," Anon answered, "I mean it! I always love your cooking, but this was even better than usual! Just wish there was something I could do to return the favor."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said once again, "And maybe there _is_ something you could do.."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, see, the thing is.." Hilda bit her lip again and drug her foot across the ground. "Oh, man, I'm not even sure how to ask this, but, uh.. maybe you could.. mm.."

"What is it," Anon asked, when she started averting her eyes, "Just ask."

"I, uh.." Hilda paused and took a deep breath, then said very plainly, "I want you to give me a big, thick creampie."

"Oh, uh.." Anon scratched the back of his head. This time it was _his_ turn to look away sheepishly. "I'd love to and all, but, well, you see.. the thing is.."

Hilda sighed and shook her head. "Man, I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to make it awkward. Forget I even asked, ok?"

Anon waved his hands emphatically. "No, no, no, it's not that! It's just, you know.." He shrugged. "I can't cook."

"You can't.." Hilda looked up, confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's only fair, right? You cooked that for me, so you'd want something in return. But, come on.. I can barely boil water!" Anon scratched his nose. "I mean, if there was anything _else_ you wanted, but I can't give you a cream pie."

Hilda snorted. The snort became a chuckle, then the chuckle became a hearty laugh, and the hearty laugh turned into one of her big, trademarked hyena ohoho's. After forcing herself to stop laughing, she cleared her throat and looked up at the dumbfounded human, a look of simple amusement still painted on her face, and said, "Dude, I didn't want you to _bake_ me an actual cream pie."

Anon's head tilted ever so slightly. "Then what did you mean?"

"I mean I wanted you to _give_ me a creampie," Hilda answered. When Anon absently blinked back at her, she went on. "You know? Like.." She motioned towards her waist with her open hands. "Sex, Anon. I meant sex."

"Ooh." Anon nodded, rubbing his finger and thumb across his chin. Then it _actually_ hit him. "Oh! You mean.. wait.. you want me to.. with you.. now?"

"Well.. yeah." Hilda shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her hand up and down the opposite arm. "It.. it's kind of embarrassing, but.. I always get turned on when people compliment my cooking. Like, really turned on." She grinned kind of nervously, rubbing her shapely legs together as she shifted from one foot to the either. "Really, _really_ turned on."

Anon eyed the mocha colored Mobian standing before him. "Wait.. really?"

Hilda nodded. "Mhm."

"So, all this," Anon looked around the kitchen, finally landing his gaze on the empty plate, "All this was.. just to get in the mood?"

Hilda shrugged. "They say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.. I guess I figured it would be a shortcut to his pants, too. I mean, I couldn't just call you and tell you I wanted.. you know."

"I guess that makes sense," Anon said after a moment of contemplation.

"Soo.." Hilda shifted again. "We doin' this?"

"Hm?" Anon caught the look she was giving him and snapped out of his daze. "O-oh! Uh.. yeah! Yeah, let's do it!'

Hilda pumped her arm and exclaimed, "Hell yeah, awkward kitchen sex! My favorite!" She froze, slowly turning her eyes up to the human watching her. "Heh.. I didn't make it weird, did I?"

"Not weird enough to change my mind," said Anon.

Hilda arm pumped again, much less enthusiastically this time, and whispered, "Yesssss."

"Sooo.." Anon scratched a spot behind his war. "How did you want to do this? You wanna go back to my room or something..?"

Hilda shrugged. "I figured we'd just do it right here."

"Right here," Anon repeated, a little surprised. "You mean, in the kitchen? What if someone else walks in?"

"The only people who ever use the kitchen are me and Vanilla," Hilda answered. "And I've got a feeling she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Probably nothing. Anon knew she was. "But, still.. how do you want to.. you know?"

"Guess I could start by fluffing you up."

Anon's brow furled up suspiciously "F.. fluffing?"

"It's, uh.." Hilda coughed into her hand and averted her gaze sheepishly. "It's.. porn lingo, for, y'know.. getting you hard."

Anon rubbed his chin and nodded. "Now that you mention it, I think _have_ heard that term before."

"Yeah. So..?" Hilda waited for Anon to look back at her before raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! Right. Uh.." Anon cleared his throat. "So, uh.."

Hilda huffed and planted a fist on her shapely hip. "Seriously, dude. Just lose the pants already."

"Ok, ok." Anon frowned, but knew she was right. There was no point in standing around wasting anymore time, so he reached down and unzipped his fly, then said, "But I'm not taking them all the way off!"

"That's fine," Hilda replied as Anon worked at getting himself out of his pants, "As long as you.. oh, whoa." Hilda's eyes went a little wider when she saw Anon pull his almost fully erect penis out of his pants. "Wow. Maybe you don't need that much fluffing after all!"

"S-sorry," Anon apologized reflexively. He'd been hard pretty much the whole time.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry," Hilda replied, "I didn't expect you to be so turned on already, that's all." She knelt down on the floor right in front of him and brushed a lock of the lighter brown strip of hair on head back, then wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. "That just means less work for me," was the last thing she said before giving the cock in her hand a lick and putting her lips over it.

"Oooooh shi~it.." Anon drug the words out as she took his whole dick in her mouth. He had to lean back and put his hands against the counter to stabilize himself because the feeling of her running her tongue over the head of his cock in her mouth made his legs go completely weak. "Jesus Christ, Hilda.. that's.. that's.. _oooh_ , wow.."

Hilda laughed as well as she could with a cheek full of dick before pulling her head back and saying, "You like that?"

"Yes," Anon said rather weekly.

Hilda smiled briefly before taking him back into her mouth and enthusiastically returning to work, sucking and licking in an effort to get his cock "fluffed", as she put it. With the way she was working her tongue around the tip of it, it wouldn't take long at all.

As a matter of fact, Anon was pretty much as hard as he could possibly get. It’s not like he wasn’t already pretty hard before she went down on him, so it hadn’t taken much attention to get him fully erect. Anon choked on a groan, reaching down and reflexively grabbing a handful of her thick, chocolate colored hair. Hilda didn’t seem to mind, making wet, slurping noises as she bobbed her head up and down, savoring the heavy flavor of his cock.

“Oh, shit,” he said, feeling himself nearing that pivotal moment of sexual satisfaction.

Hilda could sense how close he was. She ran her tongue over the shaft of his cock again while she slowly lowered her head until she had his entire cock in her mouth, practically choking it down her throat. But she didn’t want him blowing his load _just_ yet, so she pulled her head back, licking the strand of precum left on her lips, then said, "Ok, Anon. I think we should-"

No, no, no! Anon was _too_ close! He still had his hand on her head, so he pushed her back down, shoving his dick back in her mouth while she was in the middle of talking. Hilda was caught completely by surprise, having no choice but to swallow when he suddenly grunted and shot his load straight down her throat.

She coughed and sputtered when he finally turned her loose, using her forearm to wipe her mouth off. "Jeez, warn a girl next time," she said after clearing her throat.

"I.. uh.. sorry."

"Don't worry, it's cool," she replied, "I mean, that's not what I had in mind, but, it's fine I guess."

Anon felt a little ashamed now. He hadn't expected to blow his load so quick, but the way she sucked that dick was jump too wow not to. Excuses aside, he gave the back of his head a scratch and said, "Yeah, I know. Maybe I could at least, uh, y'know.. return the favor?" He had to do _something_ to make it up to her.

"Oh, yeah?" Hilda gave him a coy smile. "I mean, if you want to. Just let me slip out of this real quick."

With that, she reached behind herself and pulled down the zipped near the neck of her outfit. It didn't go all the way down the back of her bodysuit, just far enough to loosen from around her broad shoulders and pull her arms out. She slipped one out and used it to hold the front of her outfit up as she pulled the other arm out, then hooked her thumbs on the inside of the tight fitting bodysuit and started working it down her body, spending a little extra effort to get it down around her shapely waist.

With just a little bit more wiggling, she got it down past her thighs and stepped out of it, presenting her now naked body with a quick pose. "Ta-da," she said before quickly crossing her arms across her exposed check. She glanced around kind of nervously and chuckled. "Now that I think about it, it _is_ a little weird to be completely naked in the kitchen."

"I told you so," Anon replied. "You _sure_ you don't want to go to your room or something?"

She shook her head. "No, no. This is fine." She looked around one more time and grinned. "Actually, it's kinda fun."

"As long as you're ok with it." It was never not fun to be in the same room as a naked Mobian girl, no matter what room it happened to be. "You won't hear _me_ complaining."

"I didn't think so," she replied with a sidelong glance. "Let me just.. uh.." She scanned the room again, this time looking for somewhere she to get. As frisky as doing anything sexual in the kitchen was, kitchens weren't exactly designed with getting down and dirty in mind. "Oh! I know. Let me get up on the counter.."

Anon had no qualms about watching her turn around and hoist herself up onto the kitchen counter, especially the part where she lifted one of her legs to get her knee up on the counter and put _everything_ on display. Hooboy..

"There we go." She lifted herself the rest of the way up and turned around to sit with her legs hanging over the edge. "That's much bet-"

Hilda froze with a wide-eyed look of shock on her face.

"What? What?" Anon looked around, worried that she froze up like that because someone had walked in and caught them after all, but he didn't see anyone else there, so he spun back around and said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

What had happened was Hilda forgot about the tube of frosting that was on the counter. She twisted her hips to lift one side of her ass, revealing a now mostly empty frosting applicator, with its contents squished out all over the bottom of her ass and thighs. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to get creamed!"

Anon watched her roll over onto her hands and knees, ass kicked up on the air, tail raised and showing her bavarian cream glazed goods. If that wasn't enough to make his own frosting applicator want to explode, she then ran her fingers across the thick cream on her ass, scooping some up that she stuck in her mouth and sucked off with a tantalizing _mmm._

"Oh man, that's _sooo_ good," she said after she'd pull her now cream-free fingers out of her mouth. "You want a taste, Anon?"

"Yes." Anon did what any reasonable, self respecting person would do. He grabbed that ass and, much to Hilda's surprise, licked the cream right off of it. Then he took a deep breath and buried his face in her cooch. Bavarian cream was good, but hot, wet yeen pussy was even better.

"Whoa! Whatcha doin' back there, An- _oooh_ .." When Hilda told him to have a taste, she didn't mean of her! Before she knew it, he had pushed his tongue past her lips right into her pussy. "Oh, god, _wow_ .. you're really _in_ there, _ahh_ , aren't you?" Oh yeah, he was definitely getting in there. She could feel his tongue all over her pussy, going up and down, in and out, moaning as she was ravenously tongue-fucked.

But Anon didn't think he was in there _enough_ , so he put his hands on her ass and used his thumbs to spread her cunt open. He took a second to appreciate her deliciously pink pussy, glistening with a mixture of his saliva and her own juices as it flexed and contracted with each breath she took. Ok, enough staring! Anon dove back in, tonguing her deeper than ever, causing her to moan with elated pleasure.

Hilda curved her back to present herself as much as possible, loving the way his tongue felt against her. If he just moved down a little bit.. "Ahh, oooh god.. fuckin'.. damnit.." He found the clit, and it was driving her wild. She grabbed ahold of the edge of the counter and bit her lip, practically whining as he tickled her bean with his tongue. Hilda felt a warmth in her crotch building up as she neared the limit.

Her moaning built in intensity to match the pressure growing between her thighs until she finally couldn't take it any longer. When she came, she came _hard_ , her body shaking uncontrollably as she orgasmed, especially her back end, hips jerking and bucking for quite a few seconds before the waves of pleasure finally subsided.

"Oh my god, Anon. That was pretty damn-" Hilda didn't even get a chance to compliment Anon's tongue play, much less catch her breath, before he grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over. "Hey, whoa," she exclaimed, finding herself laying on her back, "What are you.. oh."

Anon had practically ripped his pants and was now standing there sporting the hardest of ons. He'd eaten his desert first, but now it was time for the main course. Anon swept his arms across the countertop in front of where Holds was laying, carelessly knocking the squished frosting tube and a few utensils onto the floor before climbing onto the counter himself and kneeling over her naked body.

Surprise quickly turned into anticipation when Hilda realized what was going on. She eased her thighs apart and said, "Go on, Anon, give it to me. Don't hold back!"

That was an invitation Anon wasn't going to turn down. Penis in hand, he rubbed it across her swollen lips until he found her opening, then pushed himself in. Hilda moaned as her fat yeen pussy swallowed the entire length of his cock in one thrust until they were lying there hip to hip.

"Yessss!" Hilda wrapped her arms around Anon's body and lifted her hips, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with a human cock as she pressed her crotch against him. She flexed her exceptionally firm abs, squeezing her pussy around his dick even more than it already was.

"Hhhoooo, god.." Anon had to take a second to settle in. Her pussy was gripping his cock so tight, he was worried he wouldn't be able to move without blowing his load right away, and he didn't want that! He wanted to _enjoy_ this.

After taking a deep breath, he put his hands down on either side of her shoulders, braving himself for what he was about to do, and then proceeded to start doing it. Anon went zero to sixty in two strokes. Hilda could take it hard, so hard was how he gave it to her, and she did not mind one bit. As soon as he started slamming himself against her, she dug her fingers into his back and started bucking her hips against him.

It took them a few seconds to match each other's rhythm, but once they were gyrating in unison, they filled the air with moans, grunts, and the sound of wet pussy getting fucked by a hard cock. Anon hooked his arm under her knee and tilted her waist up a little, somehow managing to get even _deeper_ , even though it already felt like he was hitting the back of it, but when he stretched his own leg out, he accidentally kicked the cake Hilda has set on the counter earlier onto the floor.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Hilda exclaimed. Not because Anon has just ruined a perfectly good cake, but because she could feel his cock pushing into the deepest parts of her.

Dessert be damned, Anon pulled back and rammed into her again. "You like that, don't you," he asked when she shivered and swore again.

"Yes," she replied without any hesitation, "God, yes! I _love_ it! Fuck me harder, Anon! Fuck. Me. Hard. Er."

"If you say so!" Anon looped his arm under her _other_ leg and folded her into a full blown mating press, now able to bear down on her with the full weight of his body. You would think that because she was half his size that he would be hurting her, but Mobians were tougher than they looked, and Hilda was even tougher than usual.

She _loved_ it. The only thing better than having his tongue between her legs was having his cock in there. Hilda had reached the point where she couldn't even speak any more, only able to gasp for air between moans and whines.

Anon was giving her everything he had and she was taking every bit of it, but he could sense it. It was coming. He sped up his thrust for a few seconds longer, then rammed it into her one last time with a heavy grunt as his dick started to throb with the release of his seed. He held himself there, grinding his pelvis against hers as her pussy twitched and pulsed around his cock as she came for a second time, then arched his back for one last thrust to make sure she had taken every drop he could give. "Ho.. ly.. shit.." was all he could say when he finally collapsed over her.

They lay there for a second, panting, sweating, heads spinning from exertion and exhaustion. "Whew," Hilda said at last. "That was.. damn."

"Yeah," Anon replied. He slowly pushed himself up, still a little weak in the legs, then took a look around. There was frosting all over the counter, and cake all over the floor. "Damn," he said once he'd surveyed the damage, "We made a mess."

"You're damn right we did." Hilda wasn't even talking about the way the kitchen looked, either. Once Anon was off of her, she sat up and looked down. Anon had blown quite the load, so much so the white cream was leaking out of her into a puddle between her thighs.

"Huh?" Anon turned around and saw the _other_ mess he'd made. "Oh, uh.. sorry."

"Dude, seriously, stop apologizing." Hilda smiled and rolled her eyes. "I _asked_ you to give me a creampie. What, you think I'm mad that you-" It was then that she noticed the mess Anon was originally talking about. "Aw, damn," she said when she saw what was left of the cake laying all over the floor. "That took _forever_ to make.."

"S-sorry," Anon said again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Hilda sighed. "It's fine. And I said to stop apologizing. Well, shit. I guess we better get this place cleaned up before someone sees it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Anon said, looking around again.

Hilda swung her legs over the counter and said, "Hand me my clothes, will ya?"

"Sure." Anon hopped down and picked up the pile of Hilda's jumpsuit and handed it to her before grabbing his own pants. "Aw, man.. I've got frosting in places I can't even see," he said when he stuck leg down the pants, "But I can definitely _feel_ it. Ugh.."

"I know, right?" Hilda got her legs into her jumpsuit before she hopped off the counter and started putting her arms through the top half of it. "I'm going to need a shower. I smell like bavarian cream and sex, ha."

"For real." Anon couldn't complain. Bavarian cream and sex smelled pretty damn good to him. "I guess I'll-"

_"What on Mobius is going on in here?"_

The pair jerked their heads in the direction of the voice to see Vanilla standing in the doorway. Neither of them had even heard the door open, and they gave each other a quick, worried look, unsure how much she'd seen.

"V-Vanilla," Anon stammered nervously, "I-it's not what it looks like! I was.. we were.."

"Sorry about the news, Miss Vanilla," Hilda cut in, saving Anon from stuttering himself to death. "I was baking, and wanted Anon to try a new recipe, and he accidentally tripped and knocked over the cake I'd made. We're going to clean it up, promise."

Vanilla, fists planted firmly on her hips, studied the pair one at a time. There was cream all over the side of Anon's face, and Hilda's hair was completely disheveled, then saw the remains of the ruined desert on the floor. "Hmm.. I see." She sighed, her face taking on its usual motherly look. "You two run along and get cleaned up. I'll take care of all this."

Hilda shook her head. "Oh, no! We couldn't-"

"It's quite all right, dear," Vanilla interjected, "Just leave this to me, I insist."

"Well.." Holds ran her fingers through her hair, then noticed how much of the sticky frosting she had in it. She looked up at Anon and shrugged. "Heh. If she says so, right?"

"I.. I guess." Anon's nerves were still kind of shot. "Are you sure..?"

"Positive," Vanilla replied, "Now go on, before I change my mind."

"Ok then." Anon turned back to Hilda and returned her previous shrug.

"Thanks, Nilly," Hilda said as she and Anon started heading for the door, "We owe you one!"

"Don't mention it." Vanilla watched them leave the kitchen before turning around and sighing. She tapped her foot as she examined the disaster of a mess before her. "Those kids," she said to herself, walking towards the counter. Fortunately, the cake wasn't _too_ smeared, so she'd probably be able to get most of it off the floor in one piece. It was the cream all over everything that was going to be hardest to clean up! Still, there was no sense letting it all go to waste, so she ran her pingle across one particularly thick looking spot of cream on the counter and stuck it in her mouth.

 _That was not frosting_ she thought to herself.


End file.
